With regard to a conventional electrical instrument, for example, in a case of an electrical instrument attached with a reader/writer, one on which a tag guide function (message notification) is mounted has been proposed, the tag guide function serving for notifying a user of a place near which the user should bring other party (RFID tag) that performs near field communication with the electrical instrument (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 21 shows the electrical instrument described in Patent Literature 1. A specific electrical instrument in Patent Literature 1 is a rice cooker. Broadly, the rice cooker includes a body 2 and a lid 3. Then, the body 2 includes an operation panel 5, and the operation panel 5 has: a rice cooking key 5a and an OFF key 5b, which serve as input units; and a liquid crystal panel 5c as a notification section.
In a case of cocking rice in a usual way, a user of the rice cooker opens the lid 3, sets rice and water in a rice cooker pot (not shown) built in the rice cooker, and presses the rice cooking key 5a, whereby such rice cooking is executed. Moreover, this rice cooker includes a tag reader (not shown) in an inside thereof, and has a function to change a way of cooking rice based on information of rice, which is acquired from an IC tag attached to a rice bag. A tag guide 6 provided on the rice cooker is configured to notify the user of the place near which the user should bring the tag.